White Lily
by anclyne
Summary: Lily putih itu telah jatuh. Walau tak pernah terkatakan, Kaworu Nagisa tau bahwa perasaannya tersampaikan. KawoShin, [for: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA challenge]


_White Lily © anclyne_

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion © Hideaki Anno_

 _Kaworu Nagisa & Ikari Shinji_

 _Dedicated for ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA challenge_

 _Warn: Boys love, Friendship, AU, typo(?)_

 _a/n: Saya memang sengaja tidak menjelaskan secara detail setting perang dalam fiksi ini. Semoga masih bisa dimengerti ya, ini pertama kalinya saya terjun ke fandom ini. Saran saya coba dengarkan juga lagu Sakura Nagashi - Utada Hikaru [Ending song, Evangelion You're (Not) Redo]._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

Lily putih itu telah jatuh.

Walau tak pernah terkatakan,

Kaworu Nagisa tau bahwa perasaannya tersampaikan.

.

.

Terbaring ditengah medan perang. Penuh luka dan darah. Tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya. Ia tau malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi, tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan. Waktunya akan berhenti, tak akan kembali. Walau begitu, ia ingin diberikan beberapa menit saja untuk hanya sekedar menatap langit. Mengucapkan kalimat yang belum sempat terucap, berharap angin akan membawa suaranya. Pada diri _nya_ yang berharga.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?! Kau dengar?! Buka matamu."

Ikari Shinji, salah satu tentara perang terus mengguncang tubuh salah satu rekannya yang gugur. Peluru senapan yang tertanam dalam ulu hati menyebabkan rekannya mati seketika. Hanya ia yang tersisa, seluruh pasukannya telah gugur. Ia bagai kelinci disarang ular, terjebak seorang diri ditengah hutan penuh musuh tanpa senjata. Peluru senapan yang ia punya telah habis, hanya tinggal satu granat yang ia punya.

Ia tau, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam saja untuknya bertahan hidup sebelum tertangkap tentara musuh. Ia lebih baik mati meledakkan diri, ketimbang harus menjadi tawanan. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya berlari menghindari peluru-peluru yang melesat membidik dirinya. Sesekali berhenti dibalik pohon besar untuk beristirahat. Napasnya memburu, peluh membasahi dahinya. Seragam prajurit yang melakat ditubuh penuh tanah dan noda darah. Dalam benaknya hanya terbesit untuk keluar dari area musuh. Hanya berjarak seratus meter lagi sebelum menemukan perbatasan, dimana salah satu pangkalan tentaranya berada.

Ikari Shinji kembali berjalan tertatih, tubuhnya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Merutuki kebodohan bahwa pasukannya telah tertipu oleh strategi licik musuh. Area hutannya yang seharusnya menjadi titik aman, telah diambil alih lebih dulu oleh pasukan musuh yang bersembunyi. Siap menyergap setelah pasukannya memasuki area hutan.

Telinganya menangkap suara peluru yang dilepas. Terlambat merespon, musuh berhasil membidik dirinya tepat sesaat ia ingin menoleh. Ia akan mati saat itu juga namun, bukan panasnya timah menembus kepala, hanya tarikan dan debum keras tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Ia jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh yang menindihnya.

"Barusan itu hampir saja." Kedua manik Shinji membelalak begitu menangkap sosok pemuda yang baru saja melindunginya dari tembakan musuh.

"K-KAWO—"

"Ssssssstttt—" Telapak tangan pemuda itu reflek membekap mulut Shinji. "Mereka akan kembali menembak kalau tau kita masih hidup."

Shinji hanya bisa menurut, namun masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya melihat sahabatnya berada didepan mata.

"Merayaplah pelan-pelan sampai dibalik pohon besar itu." Kaworu menginterupsi sambil merangkul bahu Shinji untuk merayap.

Mereka pun sampai dibalik sebuah pohon besar yang cukup untuk tempat bersembunyi berdua. Sedikit bernapas lega, namun ketegangan akan waspada serangan musuh masih terjaga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara teduh dan tatapan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia sungguh sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"..Kaworu-kun, k-kenapa kau bisa.. bukankah seharusnya kau berada dihutan bagian selatan bersama pasukan garis depan?" Ia sungguh tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Tatapan Kaworu mendadak sendu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinji.

"Mereka semua tewas.."

kedua manik Shinji lagi-lagi membelalak lebar.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sedari awal, musuh memang menjebak kita. Diperbatasan hutan, mereka sudah memasang ranjau. beberapa berhasil selamat, namun musuh sudah bersiap dengan senapan."

Kaworu kembali menatap wajah Shinji, yang ditatap hanya menahan napas. Raut wajahnya tercengang, tidak percaya bahwa pasukan sahabatnya mengalami hal yang sama—bahkan lebih buruk.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa.."

"Selamat?"

Shinji menggeleng keras. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Itu—itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari hutan ini, karena serangan udara akan segera datang."

"T-tapi.."

"Kita bisa beristirahat lima menit." ucapnya tersenyum.

Shinji kalah. Entah mengapa, sejak dulu—sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, saat mulai memasuki pelatihan militer, Shinji tidak pernah sekalipun menang melawan ucapan sahabatnya. Kaworu selalu memberi solusi terbaik, ditengah emosi dan sifat keras kepala. Hanya Kata-kata Kaworu yang membuatnya tenang, sinar manik scarlet selalu bisa mencairkan suasana hatinya.

Sejenak mereka saling membisu, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Begitu sunyi, bahkan sangat sunyi mengingat mereka berada ditengah medan perang. Hanya desau angin dan dedaunan yang saling bergesek.

"Ah,"

Shinji tersentak saat kedua matanya melihat setangkai bunga lily yang tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Ada ap—oh.. lily putih."

"Kenapa bisa tumbuh disini?"

"Hm? kau tidak tau? Bunga lily bisa tumbuh di lingkungan kadar asam tanah yang seimbang—seperti disekitar pohon ini. Mungkin angin menerbangkan putiknya sampai kesini."

"Heeh.. aku baru tau." Senyum Shinji mengembang menatap bunga lily itu.

"Aku senang kau selamat, Shinji-kun."

Pemuda yang sedang menatap bunga itu, sontak beralih pada wajah Kaworu yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Detak jantungnya bertalu cepat, Ia juga merasa bahagia karena sahabatnya masih hidup. Namun bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, tapi—

Tangannya yang menempel pada rumput digenggam oleh Kaworu.

"A-aku.. juga senang kau berada disini, Kaworu-kun."

"Benarkah? Mendengarnya darimu membuatku bahagia." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil bergeser hingga bahu keduanya tak berjarak.

Rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinga, Shinji merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas. Bersamaan dengan wajah Kaworu yang perlahan mendekat, semakin dekat hingga Shinji bisa merasakan hembusan napas mereka beradu dan terpaksa memejamkan matanya erat.

Tak kunjung mendapat sentuhan dalam bayangannya, Shinji pun membuka sebelah matanya.

"Hehe. Kau hangat!" Kaworu terkekeh pelan, semakin menempelkan kedua bahu mereka.

"Ah!" Shinji tersentak, panik. Wajahnya merona hebat, merasa malu dengan prasangkanya barusan. "O-oh, sungguh?!"

"Ada masalah?" Alis Kaworu bertaut heran melihat Shinji membuang pandangan darinya.

"T-tidak ada, tidak ada yang salah. Aku.. aku hanya.."

Ucapannya tergagu, ia gugup. Shinji sungguh tak berani menatap wajah Kaworu. Malu jika sahabatnya itu melihat wajahnya yang merah karena berprasangka aneh.

Kaworu masih menatap Shinji yang tak menatapnya. Memberanikan diri, Perlahan tangan kanan bebasnya meraih wajah Shinji, memaksanya menoleh kearahnya. Pemuda kikuk itu terpaksa mengikuti arah tangan Kaworu. Wajah keduanya kembali mendekat, hingga Kaworu memutus jarak dan menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya sentuhan halus tanpa nafsu.

Shinji terpaku.

Kedua manik mereka bertemu.

"Apa aku salah?"

"K-kaworu-kun? Kau.. kau tidak boleh.. maksudku—"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"A-tidak-maksudku disaat seperti ini.." Lagi, Shinji membuang pandangannya.

Kaworu kembali tersenyum, "Aku mengerti." Menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Shinji yang mendengarnya.

"Shinji-kun." Panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, seolah mendapat sengatan listrik dalam tubuhnya. Sejak kapan suara itu membuat hatinya gelisah seperti ini?—Shinji menoleh perlahan.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?"

Shinji kembali terpaku, menatap bunga lily ditangan Kaworu yang telah dipetik untuknya.

"Kenapa—" Tangannya mencoba meraih bunga itu.

"Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Apa?!" Shinji menatap cepat wajah Kaworu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Mereka menemukan kita, aku mendengar suara kokangan dari pohon disebelah sana. Ayo!"

Bunga lily telah berpindah tangan. Kaworu menarik paksa tangan Shinji, membawanya berlari. Terus berlari sambil menghindari peluru yang melesat mencoba mengenai mereka. Bising letusan peluru dan langkah cepat mereka yang bersahut memecah heningnya hutan. Batang pohon dan isi hutan tak berdosa menjadi korban peluru meleset.

Hanya tinggal lima puluh meter untuk mereka mencapai area aman. Namun tidak akan mungkin sempat, mereka butuh pengalih untuk mengulur waktu agar bisa keluar dari hutan.

"Shinji-kun, kau masih punya granat didalam kantungmu kan? Berikan padaku."

"Hah—ya aku punya," Shinji segera merogoh kantungnya celananya. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Cepat berikan padaku!"

Kaworu dengan cepat merebut granat kecil berdaya ledak besar itu dari tangan Shinji, sambil terus berlari—ia melepas tuas pemicu ledakan, lalu melemparnya ke arah belakang mereka sejauh mungkin.

 _BLAAARRR_

Ledakan singkat itu cukup untuk mengacaukan pandangan musuh. Asap bercampur debu menjadi satu. Walau harus memporandakan hutan, Kaworu berhasil menghambat musuh agar mereka terus bisa berlari. Sampai akhirnya, meraka berhasil keluar dari perbatasan hutan. Sepuluh meter sebelum mencapai markas. Shinji menangkap rekan-rekannya yang berjaga melambai padanya. Senyum lebar mengembang.

"Kaworu-kun! Kita berhasil keluar, ini semua berkatmu."

Kaworu hanya tersenyum. Shinji melambai dengan lily putih dalam genggamannya, perlahan tautan erat kedua tangan mereka mulai mengendur. Kaworu menatap jari-jarinya, mencoba kembali menggengam. Senyum tulus berubah menjadi senyuman sarat akan pedih, saat tangan itu tak berhasil ia gapai. Benang kasat mata seolah terputus bersama hembusan angin.

"Oyy! Ikari, kau berhasil selamat!"

"Ya, aku selamat berkat Kawo—"

"Kau beruntung! Kebetulan pasukan kita akan segera mundur. Musuh menjebak kita, seluruh pasukan yang dikirim masuk hutan musnah tak bersisa. Hanya kau yang berhasil kembali.. ini keajaiban!"

"Kau seharusnya juga bilang itu pada Kaworu-kun, Kita berdua selamat."

"..Kaworu?—maksudmu Kaworu Nagisa, sahabatmu yang dikirim ke hutan bagian hutan selatan bersama pasukan garis depan?"

"..Ya, benarkan Kawo—" begitu menoleh, mata Shinji membelalak tak mendapatkan sahabatnya dibelakang. "—ru.."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Seluruh pasukan kita tewas tak bersisa. Termasuk pasukan garis depan! Mereka semua musnah."

Seolah telinganya bedenging, mematikan seluruh saraf. Aliran darahnya seakan berhenti, rasa dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bisu, tak ada kata yang bisa terucap.

Semua kosong—

Saat itu pula, lily dalam genggaman terlepas, bersama jatuhnya serangan udara. Membumi hanguskan hutan bagian selatan.

Sahabatnya..

Kaworu Nagisa, tak pernah kembali.

 _'Tetaplah hidup, Shinji-_ kun _.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lily putih mengandung arti pengabdian, persahabatan, simpati, murni dan suci. Serta digunakan pada acara pemakaman, sebagai lambang kebangkitan hidup._

* * *

 **13/07/2015**

 **-Dori-**


End file.
